Generally, when user desires to restrict or block some functions of a terminal, user directly sets the function restriction by using a related setting function. To this end, user may use a touch input, a voice input, etc.
However, when the terminal is used, a certain function may need to be promptly restricted or reduced without user's specific setting. For example, when the terminal is temporarily handed over to another person and then used, an alarm function, etc. may need to be temporarily blocked for private life protection.